


"Shorty"

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being "short" sucks, but a problem shared is a problem half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Shorty"

 “ _I am not short ….I´m a full-grown freakin´ man…”_ Dean trotted through the empty library corridors with an angered face. He and his brother were currently in some small backwater on the edge of the world, as he had described it earlier, looking for something they assumed to be some sort of pagan god. Their hunt had lead them to the local library; Whatever it was, that had been kidnapping ten people within the last three days, without knowing what exactly it was it would be quite complicated to kill it.

Unluckily the brothers already encountered some problems when they went through the village in search for the library…well **to Dean it was a problem** , Sam had found it hilariously amusing.

They had stopped in a bar to ask for the way, while Sam did so, Dean did what Dean could do best: hitting on some random beauty that was lurking around the billiard tables. She was around 6´1” (1, 85 m), busty, hydrogen-blond, and definitely not interested. She complimented him with words away, he wouldn´t forget in a while…much to the dismay of his ego.

“ _Sorry, **Shorty**. I only like **real** men. Come back when you´ve grown a few inches.”_

The flirtatious wink and the bright smile she gave Sam when he picked his brother up to leave the bar darkened Dean´s mood furtherly. He hoped that Sam wouldn´t have noticed the topic of the conversation, or the words of the blonde woman, but was proven otherwise when the men entered the library.

“ _Alright, I´ll take these.”_ Sam pointed at a section right next to the entry.

“ _That´s the archive, I´ll check if something like this already happened in the past, just in case. The librarian said there are some old books about local folklore in section F, would you mind and take a look at them, **Shorty**?” _

Even when Dean gave him a, not so gentle, smack on the shoulder, Sam just continued giggling with a broad smile.

“ _What a pity you can´t reach up to smack me on the head, uhm?”_

 

That´s how it came that Dean´s mood was at a terrible deep when he was looking for the correct section, however it lightened up when he saw something much more interesting than some books without pictures.

A young woman that was standing in front of a bookshelf. She was standing on her tiptoes, trying to reach a book on the top shelf, her eyes narrowed in a concentrated expression. When she tried to climb on the shelf the old construction started to shake threateningly, Dean quickly stepped behind her, pulling the book she was fixating out of its place.

 

 

You glared at the book on the top shelf with narrowed eyes. Who constructed shelves that high? It was just plain unfair for small people. Well actually you weren´t **that** small. You were satisfied with your body height, although it bothered you often enough when people gave you the nickname “Shorty” or worse called you Nils Holgerson and asked you where you lost your goose.

However small or big you might be…this book was most likely out of reach. There weren´t any chairs near your position so you had to try getting the book without further help.

You cursed your job and the research work it caused, while you got on your tiptoes and tried to stretch as far as possible. As hunter of the supernatural, including ghosts, ghouls and everything else normal people see in their wildest nightmares only, you survived only if you knew what you were facing and, much more important, how to get rid of it. This time it was some sort of pagan god or goddess you were after, something connected to the local folklore. And if you wanted to know, how to kill them…you needed **this book.**

Stretching alone proved not to be enough, so you decided to try it differently: You put your right foot on the lowest unit, trying to climb the shelf…and almost fell from it when a hand came up from behind you abruptly and picked up the book you were aiming for.

With a surprised yelp you tried to turn around, tangling your legs in the movement and completely losing your balance. In the last second a strong arm stopped you from your fall, pulling you back on your feet and keeping you steady for a moment.

With a crimson red head you looked up at the stranger, your blush growing even more intense when you saw his face; his eyes were of the most beautiful green you had ever seen and his spiky hair awakened a strong temptation, to ruffle your hands through it. In combination with his clear features, the tall man looked almost like some sort of model. The thing that impressed you most though was his bright smile.

“ _Sorry, didn´t mean to surprise you to death, Sweetheart._ ” He chuckled with a deep voice. “ _Here, I think this was what you risked your life for.”_ He gave you the book and you took it with a happy nod.

“ _It wasn´t a complete Kamikaze-operation, I know how to fall without breaking **every single bone**.” _ Both of you chuckled, before you finally took the book.

“ _Anyways, thank you. Being short sucks.”_

_“Yeah, I know what you´re talking about.”_

_“Sorry? You´re probably the most far away from short I´ve ever seen.”_

The man´s bright smile disappeared for a second when he scratched the backside of his head with an unhappy expression.

“ _Uh, yeah…my brother doesn´t share that opinion, he is basically a titan. Oh yeah, I´m Dean.”_ His smile was back as fast as it had left, leaving you slightly confused…was he… _flirting_ with you?

_“I´m Y/N, nice to meet you and thank you for not almost killing me, Dean.”_

_“Yeah…next time I won´t sneak up like this and just watch you fall on your own.”_

_“Alright, that´s a deal.”_ You wanted to say something else, when he suddenly eyed your book in confusion.

“` _The gods and myths of pagan times´? Interesting theme, uh?”_ You nodded shyly, not sure how to answer.

_“Eh, yeah I like such books. Ancient stories, folklore, and such things, I…”_

You were interrupted by closer coming steps, and a dark voice.

“ _Hey, Shorty!”_

Everybody was surprised when both you **and** Dean turned around, with an expectant ` _yes?´_.

The newcomer eyed first Dean and then you in confusion, while you and Dean exchanged puzzled looks on your own.

“ _Why did you answer?”_

_“Why did **I** answer? **Why in hell did you feel addressed?** You´re a giant. Well, all right, since you referred to your brother as Titan, I suppose that´s said brother? No wonder you feel short next to him, that´s almost intimidating.”_

He nodded with an annoyed face and his brother made a step forwards, firmly shaking your hand with a tender smile.

“ _I´m Sam.”_

_“Y/N, nice to meet you, I… **wait. What. Sam** …” _you looked up at him, then you looked back a Dean.

“…and **Dean,** Sam and Dean **WINCHESTER?”** Distrust sneaked in Dean´s features as he nodded briefly.

“ _You are the guys who started the apocalypse back then.”_

For a second they were too shocked to answer, both with an expression like kicked puppies. Sam was the first one to articulate himself properly.

“ _Wait, you´re a hunter?”  
_ You nodded and Dean sighed.

“ _Ah yeah, that should explain the book.”_

Now you also understood why the two men were in the poorly visited library.

“ _So you guys are also here for the pagan?”_

They nodded in unison, before Sam seemed to remember what he came for.

“ _Ah yeah, actually I just wanted to check if you found the book.”_

Dean pointed in your direction and you showed Sam said book.

“ _Guess we handle the job together then? Might make things easier.”_

“ _Good idea, I´ll continue with the archive, will you take a look if that´s the only book?”_

After you assured to do so, Sam left in the direction he came from, leaving you and a grumpy Dean alone.

“ _Don´t you rather want to join **him**?” _ He muttered angrily and took another book of the high shelf. You began to understand the main problem: obviously you had interrupted some sort of childish sibling-rivalry. With a bright smile you sneaked up to him, taking the new book out of his hand with a sly wink.

“ _How I already said. He is too big, that´s intimidating.”_

Dean´s features brightened up, his handsome smile returned and he looked you happily in the eyes.

“ _I´ll stay with you. We´re no titans, but at least we can be short together.”_

_“And about this apocalypse thing….”  
_

_“_ _Yeah, yeah. That was years ago and if I´m correctly informed you also stopped the whole thing? Just forget about it, **Shorty**.”_


End file.
